


Halcyon

by fightlikeagirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightlikeagirl/pseuds/fightlikeagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I do not bow, and I certainly do not beg</i>, Lucifer had replied, sounding supremely unconcerned, but Gabriel had laughed and kissed him and said, <i>You will for Sam</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halcyon

**Author's Note:**

> alternative summary: sam and gabriel introduce lucifer to the fun world of orgasms

Sam's still not—entirely comfortable with this. Gabriel reassures him, tells him it's alright, and Lucifer's never been anything but tender to him, but he still has a certain amount of trepidation about this entire thing. Can't help being afraid every time Lucifer raises a hand to touch his face, expecting a blow that never comes.

Which is why he's not sure why Gabriel's letting him take the lead on this.

Part of him's still not convinced that this is even a good idea in the first place. He likes what they have, likes their dynamics the way they are. It's simple, uncomplicated and untangled; he likes Gabriel and Lucifer, likes kissing them both, sharing their affection. Likes waking up in the morning with limbs tangled around him, Gabriel's arm splayed out over him, Lucifer curled up against his back. And he likes fucking Gabriel.

But he'd been more than alright with Lucifer's disinterest in sex, and he's doubtful that this experiment is going to turn out anything but disastrous.

Lucifer still seems as sure of himself as always, watching Sam with a look of mild curiosity on his face. He's utterly unconcerned by his own nakedness, reclined against the pillows, legs slightly spread. It's moments like these that remind Sam that Lucifer and Gabriel aren't human, not really. Gabriel plays human well enough, likes human things like sex and eating and hot showers and sleeping. Lucifer—Lucifer puts up with these things, tries them for Gabriel and Sam's sake, but he never really tries to pretend like he's anything but a fiercely powerful archangel.

Tonight, though. Tonight Sam thinks he might be able to get Lucifer to forget that.

He settles down on the end of the bed, feeling nerves curling in his stomach. "You're sure you don't—" he says to Gabriel, shrugging his shoulders, but Gabriel shakes his head.

"This should be you," he says from where he's curled against Lucifer's side, one hand toying with Lucifer's short hair.

So Sam takes a breath in, grasps Lucifer's thighs and pushes them apart, and moves to kneel in between his spread legs.

If he's being honest, it's not a bad view. Lucifer is—well. He's _Lucifer_ , he was made to be attractive, and there's an undeniable part of Sam that just feels better when he's around. And having him like this, spread out on the bed, looking up at Sam with an expression that's almost daring him is a hard thing to resist.

"I'm not going to bite you, you know," Lucifer says mildly, and Sam bites his lip.

"I know, I'm just," he starts, with a shaky laugh. "Just nervous, is all." He strokes a hand down Lucifer's thigh, a bit distractedly. He isn't entirely sure where to begin. With Gabriel, it'd been nothing if not natural; they'd fallen into bed together like an instinct, like their bodies had known exactly what to do and their heads had only just caught up. This, though. This is an entirely different matter.

"Do you want to do this?" Gabriel asks him softly.

Sam takes in another deep, steadying breath. "I want this."

He bends down, leans in until he's got his mouth against Lucifer's cock. Just stays there a moment, breathing in and out, and then he's pulling back, pressing his lips to Lucifer's inner thighs, leaving small kisses there. Lucifer shudders faintly, tensing almost imperceptibly, but Sam'll take it. He keeps up the little, teasing kisses, here and there mixing in a nip, hands tight around Lucifer's hips, and then finally, finally, he's moving back to Lucifer's dick.

When he wraps his mouth around it, at last, Lucifer inhales, sharply, and then bites it off, like he's annoyed at himself for letting it out. He can't quite contain the next gasp, though, when Sam licks his way up it, running his tongue along the head, before taking it back into his mouth and sucking.

_Going to take you apart, Lucifer_ , Gabriel had promised as he coaxed Lucifer out of his clothes and onto the bed. _We'll make you beg tonight_.

_I do not bow, and I certainly do not beg_ , Lucifer had replied, sounding supremely unconcerned, but Gabriel had laughed and kissed him and said, _You will for Sam_.

As he takes Lucifer deeper, there's a little moan from above him, short and shallow and breathy. So soft he'd almost think he'd imagined it, except that when he looks up, Lucifer's got his eyes squeezed shut, one hand clutching Gabriel's tight.

Sam watches Lucifer's other hand curl and uncurl against the bedsheets, the slim elegance of each digit, and is struck with the overwhelming need to touch Lucifer, to know his body. When Sam pulls off his cock, Lucifer makes a small noise of protest, but it's swallowed by a sigh as Sam trails his fingers up the lines of his groin, tracing over his hips. Presses his lips against Lucifer's lower belly, drags them upwards, fingers skimming up Lucifer's sides at the same time.

He crawls up Lucifer's body, relishing the feel of their hips grinding together, the way Lucifer twitches and tries to thrust upward at the same time he's trying his hardest to keep still. His lips brush along the divot of Lucifer's collarbone, pressing small kisses all the way up his neck.

"Sam," Lucifer murmurs, and brings a hand up to stroke down Sam's back, resting at his waist.

And this is a sight he'd never imagined he'd get to see; Lucifer, beneath him, cheeks flushed and lips parted, cock hard and heavy. He places his hands on Lucifer's chest, spreading them flat, feeling the muscles beneath them. Stays still for a moment, just feels Lucifer's chest moving up and down, until Gabriel makes an impatient noise beside him and pinches his side.

"Quit it," Sam says, giving Gabriel a sharp poke in the stomach, but Gabriel just makes a dismissive noise and says, "Get back to the good part."

Sam acquiesces, sliding back down to his original position between Lucifer's legs, and this time the look Lucifer is giving him is definitely one of encouragement and interest.

But he can't quite help wanting to draw this out, to tease Lucifer some more, see how much he can get Lucifer to really fall apart. He presses his face back to Lucifer's groin, nuzzling his lips against his dick, licking up the shaft, flicking his tongue across the slit. Bringing his head down lower and kitten-licking up his inner thighs, coming close without quite reaching his cock. He savors the muted noises Lucifer does his best to choke down, the way he trembles in spite of himself.

"Fucking hell, Sam," Gabriel says, sounding strangled. "Would you get on with it already?"

Sam gives him a look from under his lashes and licks his lips slowly and obscenely, and Gabriel groans. But he does as he's asked, turning back to Lucifer's cock, tonguing the head and swallowing it down. Hollows his cheeks around it, and when Lucifer thrusts up into his mouth, fucking his throat, he feels only a sense of pride. 

When he looks up again, Lucifer's got his eyes shut tight and his face pressed against Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel's hand is in his hair, stroking in soothing little circles, and Sam feels a sudden, fierce surge of fondness for his two archangels. He loves seeing them like this, so open and tender and raw with each other. They have so much history between them, and so much of it destructive and furious, and yet they love so powerfully.

" _Sam_ ," Lucifer moans into Gabriel's skin, followed by a breathy little "oh, _oh_." It's unbearable, how sweet it is to watch Lucifer coming undone like this, experiencing this kind of pleasure for the first time. "Sam," he says again, "Sam, I—I'm—" His hips jerk up frantically, and then he's coming with a long, deep sigh, hot all down Sam's throat.

He curls almost immediately into Gabriel, trembling a bit and breathing heavily, and Sam stretches out against his back, kissing down his neck.

"Was that alright?" he asks, and Lucifer mutters something incoherent.

Gabriel laughs, and wraps his arm tighter around Lucifer's waist. "Mmm, sweetheart," he coos. "All worn out, aren't you?"

They flank him on either side, kiss him, touch him, reveling in this newfound power they have over him. He purrs faintly under the attention, still half-asleep, blissfully fucked-out. He looks soft, innocent, vulnerable, like this; nothing at all like the terrifying and vengeful archangel who came close to destroying the world once.

"I like him like this," Sam murmurs, his fingertips brushing against Gabriel's. "He looks like he's ours."

"Ours," Gabriel agrees sleepily, and kisses Sam over Lucifer's head.


End file.
